We Are One
by AndromedaWolf
Summary: What if Kovu had chosen to follow in Scar's pawprints after all? What would happen to the pride? To Simba's family? To Kovu? Find out in this tale!


We Are One

The dark lion stood on his rocky perch. Today was the day he was trained for since he was a cub. Everyday since his mother, Zira, had formulated a plan to take back the Pridelands in Scar's memory, Kovu had been trained in the arts of killing, deceit, and hate. Zira's discipline and hatred of Simba turned Kovu into a caged monster, waiting to be released, and the moment was now.

Zira slunk around him, taking notice of each flawlessly defined muscle, each claw, each tooth...

"Nice... Very nice." Zira said, giving a toothy grin and meeting her son's eyes.

Kovu kept his concentration on the horizon. He was waiting for the signal from his adoptive siblings. Slowly plumes of smoke began to rise in the distance. Kovu closed his eyes and lowered his head.

"It is time." The lions whispered in unison.

Kovu raised his face and lifted a single lip in a snarl. A deep throated growl turned into a roar as he sprang from the rock and ran across the Outlands, past scraggly trees and termite mounds. The landscape changed as he entered the Pridelands, transforming from a baron wasteland to an African paradise. As he approached the blazing fire, the landscape transformed once again, though this time into a hellish inferno. He expertly navigated the dangerous terrain until he found his target, Simba's daughter, Kiara.

Kiara was running from the flames but the smoke soon became too much for her lungs to take. She passed out and Kovu jumped in and caught her on his back. He grunted as her weight came down on him but soon was running again, towards Pride Rock. Nuka, his adoptive brother, watched from a distance. He yelped with excitement and ran home to tell Zira.

Kovu was not immune to the affects of the smoke and began heaving for breath as he ran. He was clear of the flames and could see Pride Rock clearly in the distance.

"This is close enough." He said, heaving one more time.

Kiara slipped to the ground as Kovu sat to catch his breath. He could see lions in the distance. He crouched behind a rock to watch from a distance. He could see Simba run to his daughter. He nuzzled her and she woke up enough to tell him what had happened.

"Kovu! The little traitor cub? I can't believe it! He knows the price of his offense and when I find him-" Simba was cut off by a roar as Kovu jumped into the open.

Simba turned his head and roared. He narrowed his eyes and stared at Kovu, a low growl coming from his lips. Kovu stood his ground as Kiara stood and coughed.

"Daddy, please... He saved my life." She said between coughs.

"You what! Why!" Simba roared.

"I am a rogue. I save who I want. I go where I want. I request to join your pride. Judge me now for who I am, or am I to be blamed for a crime I didn't commit?" Kovu said with a snarl.

Simba turned his head and growled, then relaxed. "I reserve judgment. Let's go, Kiara." He began to walk back to Pride Rock. Kovu smiled and followed close behind.

The lions returned to Pride Rock at sunset. Simba walked in first, Kiara close behind, and Kovu trotted easily behind her, smirking the entire way. Simba made his way to the den, where Nala was waiting anxiously.

"Simba! Did you find her? Is she alright?" She asked.

"She's fine. I'm going to bed." Simba said, walking past the lioness.

"Simba..." Nala said disappointedly.

The sunset faded into dusk over the Savannah. Zira paced back and forth. Nuka should have been back from checking on Kovu by now. As her irritation grew, so did Nuka's sister, Vitani's worry. Soon the scruffy maned lion came bounding up in the distance.

"Nuka!" Vitani yelled, her face lighting up at the sight of her brother, "Did the plan work?"

"Wheeeehahaha! Simba took the bait!" Replied Nuka, bouncing around excitedly.

The siblings jumped for joy around their mother, who sat between them looking more serious than elated.

"Hush!" Zira snapped, "The work has only just begun. Nuka, Vitani, go to the den and rest now. I have something to... Take care of."

Zira walked to an even more deserted area of the Outlands. She sighed and flopped down on to her stomach. She closed her eyes and looked up to the stars.

"Scar... It has begun."

Clouds rolled into the sky and a sly smile appeared, followed by the rest of the wicked lion's dark features. A cackle was heard throughout the Savannah as lightning flashed down. Rain fell and cooled the land.

In the calm of the rainy night, Simba's dream landscape had twisted into a hell formed by the memories of Mufasa's death. The nightmare herd pounded beneath the cliffs, where Simba now hung desperately by his paws. Behind the shadows, a figure, first appearing to be Scar, came forward. As it drew closer, it became apparent it was Kovu. Kovu's voice had become distorted and filled the entire scene with demonic laughing and growls. He jumped so his claws sunk into Simba's paws and yelled,

"Boo! Hahaha! Gotcha!" Simba's face fell as he saw Kovu above him.

"No! Please... No!" Simba screamed, and as Kovu let him go, his pleading turned into screams of mortal terror.

"Noooooo!"

Kovu cackled.


End file.
